


The Frog Prince Remedy

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is a careless Slytherin that's popular with girls, Scorpius is a nerdy Ravenclaw that likes to keep to himself, they're paired together for the final transfiguration project, and Scorpius summarily thinks he's doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Принц и лягушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690387) by [ho_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra)



> for [Nextgen Fest on LJ](http://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr link pt 1](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/134688793338/this-was-my-entry-of-the-nextgen-fest-on-lj-the)  
> [tumblr link pt 2](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/134688795058/this-was-my-entry-of-the-nextgen-fest-on-lj-the)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
